Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to wireless communication networks, and more particularly to techniques for transmitting a unified demodulation reference signal (DMRS) pattern for various multiplexing schemes in a wireless communication network.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication networks may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, fifth generation (5G) New Radio (NR) communications technology is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G communications technology includes enhanced mobile broadband addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable-low latency communications (URLLC) with strict requirements, especially in terms of latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications for a very large number of connected devices and typically transmitting a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, however, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
As the number of packets being transmitted increases with 5G, techniques are needed to provide efficient and improved process when communicating DMRS during wireless communications. In certain instances, as the next generation of wireless communications come into existence, more flexible multiplexing may be desired in order to ensure adequate or improved levels of wireless communications. Thus, improvements in DMRS communication during wireless communication are desired.